lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Páginas web
Oficiales :Estas páginas están asociadas directamente con los productores de la serie y la ABC. General * Thefuselage.com * - Foro Oficial de J.J. Abrams y los creadores de Lost - link * Oceanic-air.com - Página oficial de Oceanic Airlines - link * Oceanicflight815.com - Información sobre Lost, descargas y otros contenidos - link * Página Oficial de la ABC sobre LOST - Resúmenes de episodios, galerías, mensajes y descargas - link ** ABC Media Player - Lost - Flash video player including character back stories and the video podcast. ** Podcast Oficial de 'Lost' - Hecho por los productores de la serie, Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse - link * Whatislost.com - Página en la que se introducen códigos - link The Lost Experience :Artículo principal: The Lost Experience * Apollocandy.com - http://www.apollocandy.com * DJ Dan - http://www.djdan.am * sitios de Gary Troup' - http://www.garytroup.net y http://www.garytroupbooks.com * Hansocareers.com - http://www.hansocareers.com * Hansoexposed.com - http://www.hansoexposed.com * Letyourcompassguideyou.com- http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com * Mandrake Wig - http://www.myspace.com/mandrakewig * Rachel Blake - http://www.rachelblake.com * Retrievers of Truth - http://www.retrieversoftruth.com * Richerdeeperbroader.com - http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com * Sublymonal.com - http://www.sublymonal.com * Thehansofoundation.org - http://www.thehansofoundation.org ** Persephone.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) - link ** Hole2.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) link ** Hole3.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) link ** Hole4.thehansofoundation.org (subsection) link * The Valenzetti Equation - http://www.valenzettiequation.com * WhereIsAlvar.com - http://www.whereisalvar.com Fansites Blogs/Noticias :Las siguientes páginas de fans proporcionan cada día información sobre Lost *'LostBlog.net' - News, theories, reviews and discussion of Lost - link (En inglés) *'Lost Exposed - Blog de Pistas' - link (En inglés) *'LOST Files' - Spoilers and episode previews - link *'Lostzilla.net' - link *'Lost Kodes Blog' - link (En inglés) *'LostPH' - Uno de los blogs más actualizados sobre Lost en español *'MagicLamp.org' - Noticias, Teorías, spoilers link (En inglés) *'Scott and Steve' - link (En inglés) *'The Tail Section' - Noticias, foros, spoilers e imágenes - link (En inglés) *'Islote Perdidos' - Blog de un muchacho Español, que no solo sube novedades, recopila información, etc., sino que también edita videos, publica torrents, E-links, y mucho más. - link (En español) *'Dark UFO' - Interesante blog, donde hasta se planteó un juego, la "http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2008/01/lfl-announcement-rule-book-and-more.html Lost Fanstasy League" - link (En inglés) Media :'' '' *'ABC Official screenshots' - link **''See also'': this page at ABC *'Dark UFO' - Potential Easter Egg screencaps, starting with S2 - link *'Lost Hatch' - Screencaptures and audio files - link *'Lost-Media.com' - Probably the most complete list of screenshots by episode, all you have to do is choose the season and the episode, then click "View the screen captures" - link *'Lost-The Series' - Small, 4 by 3 images - link *'Lost.the440.info' - Media - link *'Lost-TV Screencaps' - New alternative serial screencaps for those not caught on Lost-Media - http://www.losttv-forum.com/captures/index.php *'Lost Virtual Tour' - Choose episode, then view screen caps with Filming locations labeled - link *'Oceanicflight815.com' - Click on "Media" then on "Photo Gallery" link *'SWLS Investigations' - Sledgeweb's screencaps focusing on notable Easter Eggs and possible clues - link Wiki :Wikis de Lost *'Lostpedia' *'The LOST Wiki' - link *'The TV-IV's Lost Wiki' - link *'Lost Wiki' - Formerly the Official Lost Wiki - link :Internacional *'De.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Alemana - link *'En.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Inglesa - link *'Es.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Española - link *'Fr.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Francesa - link *'It.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Italiana - link *'Nl.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Holandesa - link *'Pl.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Polaca - link *'Pt.lostpedia.com' - Lostpedia Portuguesa - link *'Lostpedia.de' - Lostpedia Alemana Alternativa - link :Entradas Wikipedia internacionales *'Chino' - "Lost"- link *'Holandés' - "Lost" - link *'Inglés' - "Lost" - link *'Francésh' - "Lost, les disparus" - link *'Alemán' - "Lost" - link *'Hungaro' - Lost - link *'Italiano' - "Lost" - link *'Japonés' - "LOST" - link *'Polaco' - "Zagubieni" - link *'Portugés' - "Lost (Perdidos)" - link *'Español' - "Lost" - link *'Sueco' - "Lost" - link *'Eslovaco' - Nezvestní - link Podcasts : Foros :Ver también: "El foro de The Fuselage" debajo de Sitios Oficiales, arriba: Páginas falsas :Esta es una lista de páginas no-oficiales fingiendo formar parte de The Lost Experience, o imitando a compañías o grupos aparecidos en Lost. * Alliedcopenhagenmarinemerchants.com - Allied Coppenhagen Marine Merchants - link * Anti-hanso.blogspot.com - Blog from an "insider" at the Hanso Foundation - Link * Bigspaceship1.com - Considerada anterioremente una página válida de TLE, más tarde probada su falsedad - link ** Smartdust.com - (alias de lo de arriba) * Blockhanso.blogspot.com - Blog de Rachel Blake - link * Dharmaindustries.com|Dharmaindustries.com - Dharma Industries - link ** Dharmainitiative.info (alias de lo de arriba) ** DI9fftr731.com (alias de lo de arriba) ** Kraftkost.se (alias de lo de arriba) * Dharmainitiative.com - Dharma Initiative - link ** Dharmainitiative.net (alias de lo de arriba) * Dickcheever.blogspot.com - Dick Cheever Blog - link * Driveshaftband.com - Sitio "Oficial" de Drive Shaft - link * EMRI.perception.net - The Hanso Foundation - link * Freewebs.com/oceanic-airlines - Oceanic Airlines - link * Geronimo-jackson.com - Geronimo Jackson - link * Globalparadigmscorp.com - Global Paradigms Corp. - link * Hansoair.org - Hanso Air - link * Hansoadoptions.org - Hanso Adoptions - link * Hansofoundation.net - The Hanso Foundation - link ** Hansofoundation.info (alias of the above) * Hansogroup.com - Persephone - link * Iandakvercetti.blogspot.com - Hanso is Watching - link * Lxicon.com - The Hanso Foundation - link * Marvincandle.com - Marvin Candle - link * Megalottojackpot.com - Mega Lotto Jackpot - link * Methusalabs.com - Methusa Labs - link * Minnesotametallurgy.com - Minnesota Metallurgy - link * Mittelosbioscience.org - Mittelos Bioscience - link * Mrclucks.com - Mr. Cluck's - link ** Kingcrossstatepolice.com (alias de lo de arriba) ** Th3sn0wman.com (alias de lo de arriba) * Myspace.com/persephoneneverdies - Rachel Blake MySpace - link * Oceanicairlines.com - Oceanic Airlines - link * Oceanicworldair.com - Oceanic World Airlines - link * Oceanicworldairlines.com - Oceanic Airlines - link * Paik-heavy.com - Paik Heavy Industries - link * Paikindustries.com - Paik Industries - link * Paikheavyindustry.com - Paik Heavy Industries - link * Rachelblake0.blogspot.com - Rachel Blake Blog - link * Retrieveroftruth.com - Mispelt ROT site - link ** Flowersoflifeenterprises.com (alias of the above) ** Kraftkost.com (alias of the above) ** Hansolegal.com (alias of the above) ** Retreiversoftruth.com (alias of the above, also misspelled) * Savejoop.com - Salvad a Joop (hecha por TLEC Blog Admin) - link * Snowglobecollective.com - The Snowglobe Collective - link * Stophanso.com - Stop Hanso - link * Stsebastianhospital.org - St. Sebastian Hospital - link * Thedharmainitiative.org - The Dharma Initiative - link * Thefloweroflife333.com - Flower of Life - link * Thehansofoundation.net - The Hanso Foundation - link * Thehansofoundation2.blogspot.com - The Hanso Foundation - link * Theislandiswaiting.com - The Island is Waiting - link * Thewidmoregroup.com - The Widmore Group - link * Thewidmoreinstitute.com - Widmore Institute - link * THF-therealtruth.blogspot.com - Blog from an "insider" at the Hanso Foundation - Link * Valenzettifoundation.org - Fundación Valenzetti - link ** Garytroup.com (alias of the above) * Whereisalvarhanso.com - Una página que busca a Alvar Hanso - link * Widmore.com - Widmore - link * Widmoregroup.com - Widmore Group - link * Widmorelaboratories.com - Laboratorios Widmore - link * Widmorelabs.net - Laboratorios Widmore - link Listas de Webs *'Chainiki' - Lost links to articles, interviews, fanart etc. - link *'Lost-forum list' - link *'Lostlinks.net' - link Páginas de Entretenimiento con contenido Lost Las siguientes páginas no están dedicadas a Lost, pero albergan una cantidad significativa de contenidos relacionados. Vídeos *'YouTube' - Video hosting site - link *'YTMND' - Pop culture animation hosting site - link *'Zippy Videos' - Video hosting site - link Other Resources *'Billie Doux: Lost episode reviews' - link *'Entertainment Weekly' *'IMDb' *'Spoilerfix.com' *'SpoilersNews.com' - link Sitios de Fans Internacionales Bélgica *'Oceanic-air.be' - Translation of Oceanic page - link *'lost.the440.info' - Media - link Croacia *'Thelost.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'4815162342.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'Izgubljeni.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'Izgubljeni.co.nr' - Portal - link Francia *'Chez-alice.fr' - News + portal link *'LesDisparus.com' - News + portal - link *'Lost-fr.net' - Forum - link *'Lost-France.com' - News + portal - link *'Lost-island.net' - News, forums and multimedia - link *'Lost.hypnoweb.net' - Portal and blog - link *'Lostsite.free.fr' - Portal - link *'Lost-Theorie.tk' - Theories - link *'Lostunivers.free.fr' - Portal - link *'Monbeaumirroir' - Cartoon artwork - link *'RU-Lost' - link *'Serielost' - Forum - link *'Seriesub.free.fr' - French subtitles - link *'Lost2.net'- link Alemania *'Lost-Board.de' - News + episodes + spoiler - link *'LostCon.de' - Lost Convention 2008 - link *'Lost-Fans.de' - News + community + multimedia - link *'Lost-Geheimnis.de' - Portal - link *'Lost-Germany.de' - Portal + fanfiction + arts - link *'Lost-Insel.de' - Portal - link *'Lost-Island.info' - Portal - link *'Lost-Mania.de' - News + portal + multimedia - link *'Lost-Page.com' - News + portal - link *'LostSerie.de' - News + portal - link *'Lost-TV.de' - News + portal - link *'Lost108.de' - Official raffle-game of Pro7 - link *'Maxdome.de' - Video-on-demand portal - link *'MenofFaith.de' - News + community + multimedia - link *'Serienjunkies.de' - Portal + TV Planner - link *'SF-Radio.net' - Portal + Infos - link *'The-Lost-Ones.de' - News + portal + multimedia - link Italia *'Lost-Italia' - News + portal - link *'Lost and Company' - Blog - link *'Lost IT at telefilm-central.org' - News + portal - link *'Antoniogenna.net' - Voice dubbing cast list - link *'Lostmania.com' - "Push the Button" Blog - link Israel *'LosTV' - News, information, forums and multimedia - link Japón *'LOST no Hi-Mi-Tsu (Secrets of LOST)' - Newsblog - link *'Tsutaya Lost' - Portal - link *'Nyoropon' - Blog - link *'Colle Colle' - Blog - link Polonia *'Polish Lostpedia' - link *'Lost.az.pl' - Blog - link *'Lost.gwrota.com' - Portal - link *'Chaotic Blox' - Blog - link *'Zagubieni' - Portal - link *'XN.pl' - Forum - link *'Orion-Tokra' - Forum - link Portugal *'Lost-PT' - link Rusia *'lost on a site Seberya' - Information site, episodes, theories, the facts - link *'Остаться в живых' (Astatsia V Zuivuih) - (Translation: Staying Alive) - Portal, episode guide, fan art - link (lostfilm.ru) *'Lost Russia' - Portal and Forum - link España *'LOST Portal Hispano' - Portal - link *'Adictos a Lost' - Blog - link *'Isla Perdidos' - Forum - link *'Islote Perdidos LOST' - News + portal - link *'Lost-Spain' - News + portal - link *'Locos Perdidos' - Blog - link *'Lostzilla.net' - News + portal - link *'PerdidosporLOSTClub' - Blog - link *'Losties Island' - Forum - link *'Lost-Perdidos.com' - link *'Lostlandia' - News Portal and reference - link *'Perdidos 2005' - MSN Group - link *'Raft Reload' - MSN Group - link *'Perdidos Online' - MSN Group - link *'Perdidos 2005' - MSN Space - link *'SerieLost' - Forum - link *'Raft Reload - Media & News' - Blog - link *'Vuelo Oceani 815'-''Foro + Portal'' - link Reino Unido *'Areyoulost.co.uk' - Forum - link *'Flight815Survivors' - Portal - link *'everythingLOST.co.uk' - Merchandise Store - link Ver también *Category:Páginas web *Páginas web W